OverThrown Sanity
by IlliterateAnarchist
Summary: AU where Alternia has three main cities Prospit, Derse and Skaia. The twelve original alternian trolls are currently living under a ruthless dictatorship where you either join up in the ruling or expect to meet your death. From each trolls perspective this will be a tale told from many points of view including the common wealth, criminals and even his majesty himself.
1. Prologue

-Note-

TW: Abuse, Death, Murder, suicide mention, rape implication, depression, sexual scenes, some blood

AU where Alternia has three main cities Prospit, Derse and Skaia. The twelve alternian trolls live similar lives to people but still use terms such as "hive" and "husktop". Prospit and Derse have no relation as to what troll belonged to which dreamer planet in the actual comic I just felt that the names would be fitting. Quadrants are implied but I'll be using Love and Hate instead of Blackrom and Redrom for simplicity sake. Many ships will be present along with some I will later make canon. Each troll will have its own story as to how they became the being they are and their view on their current hierarchy. This story will be told by many point of views meaning I will switch back and forth between multiple building scenarios. I plan to make this a long fic and I am still in the planning process of how this will all play out so this story will be fairly well paced but may take some time to write and plot.

Prologue

Over time Alternia was taken over by a ruthless dictator who rose to power without any warning. At first all was fairly normal, trolls did what they could to get by and others flourished in the riches they've spent most of their lives working for. Everything was still peaceful and normal but slowly began to become more violent as his ruling progressed. Prospit was more heavily guarded and Derse never got the help it needed and became excruciatingly poor. Some citizens had no idea of the changes being made to the cities and others knew very well the violent capabilities their new profound leader possesses.

A century passes since the take over and things have only gotten worse. The next heir to the throne is the son of the first ruler's successor and he is just as ruthless as the first. Not only does he fill the shoes of the previous but managed to gain more control over the three cities and soon all of Alternia. A few decades ago Skaia was built to serve as a base for the ruler and his puppets. Anyone who has any power in the government lives here and in order to even enter Skaia must have formal invite by his majesty himself.

For the citizens of Prospit and Derse life can be simple or difficult all depending on how well they follow the rules.

Rule #1: Never defy your lord.

Rule #2: Abide to what the government says to do or their will be punishments no matter what.

Rule #3: Never attempt to enter Skaia under any circumstance, this action will lead to certain death.

Aside from your general laws these three stood out the most considering they rise the most controversy. some trolls choose to not question and live peaceful lives for the most part while others show deep concern as to these regulations. Not everyone wants to believe their dictator is considered a lord, most don't wish to follow the government's ongoing strange requests and most of all why don't they don't want their citizens in Skaia? Why will you be killed on the spot for committing this felony?


	2. Ch1 The Aloof Felon

The sound of coins clanging echo as goods are being exchanged. A hooded troll just sold some cheap jewelry to the guild clerk from an earlier heist. The loot isn't great but it put some coin in his pocket so he wasn't quick to complain. Walking out a smirk forms underneath his coverage. Amazing that none of these crooks ever realize how much money walks out their front door each day. Laughing under his breath he continues down the exiting tunnel.

Karkat Vantas is the most wanted criminal in all of Alternia. His royal highass would pay big bucks to be within a few feet of this shifty creature let alone capture the scoundrel. He started by screwing around with the guards and giving his majesty high blood pressure but slowly his expeditions got more complex and threatening. Government property destroyed and stolen, guards and other authority figures killed and even starting minor riots. But the reason Mr. Vantas has millions on his head is the fact he is the only troll to have ever been able to infiltrate Skaia and survive. He may have been their for only a few minutes, but taking a risk on how much he saw is not something Sir high and mighty is going to take. Plus it looks bad having someone be able to break the biggest law in place and not be given the punishment suitable, death. Also the king doesn't take to nicely to sneaky assholes evading his tight security, he couldn't be more pissed off.

Leaving the thieves guild Karkat makes his way to the exit. The citizens of Derse have been unaware of the crooks taking shelter under their city for centuries, not even the hierarchy has any insight on the existence of the guild. Its serves as a safe heaven for many thieves around Alternia giving outlaws a place where they can feel safe and sell their haul be it stolen or not. As accepting as they can be with any sort of crook, Karkat will never gain their appreciation. He is only viewed as a jackpot since the troll could make someone never need to work a day in their lives again. Some may look past the riches and see Karkat as an individual who has become infamous for completing heist that are unthinkable but, this is a group full of world class criminals. Do you honestly think they'll let that much money go simply because they consider Karkat as a living being? You bet your ass they won't.

The tunnel gets brighter as the exit begins to come into view. Pulling a leaver it opens upwards and Karkat jumps down into some foul smelling murky water. As the gate slams shut he walks out of the small pool and shakes off his feet. It may not be the most pleasant way into the guild but who would think to check for criminals in a scummy sewer pipe. Karkat starts walking north-west towards Prospit with the idea of bagging more loot for later. The walk from Derse to Prospit is never too long of a trek, their both very close to each other. Not even two miles between them. The Terrain consists of some dried dark dirt near Derse then forms into a forest with tall trees and greenery closer to Prospit. Also the build of each city is also very different. Derse has a very deserted and unhealthy vibe to the atmosphere as for Prospit feels brighter, more welcoming and even has small tree's planted in some of the main squares. It's a shame since Derse use to be just as prosperous as Prospit but when it went bankrupt the government did nothing to support their misfortune and they have only been getting worse since.

Reaching the edge of the forest Karkat starts taking precautions and begins to walk more swiftly and silently around the tree trunks. Tucking and rolling into a space between two buildings he crawls until he reaches an empty alley. Approaching a large dumpster He slowly swings the front open like an awkward door, Slips into the space and shuts the door behind him. Karkat then descends down a ladder into his lair under Prospit. Not only does he mooch off of the riches that he finds dropped into the sewers but takes refuge under the place that has been hunting him the most the past few years. I guess it really is like they say keep your friends close and your enemies right fucking above you.

Feet connecting to the concrete Karkat's ears perk from echoed screams. He walks down to one of the drains further down. propping his head up to look out from the drain he finds himself gazing straight at clusters of chairs and, to his surprise, a bunch of grinning faces. The king must have died because seeing these saps smile is about as rare as Derse fixing its fucking economy.


	3. Ch2 CuddleFish and LipStick

Fingers intertwine in her curly long hair while reading the most recent police reports. The stress in her expression is emanating as her brows crinkle in frustration. All may appear well in the city but running it is no walk on the beach.

Feferi Peixes is currently the president of Prospit going on only a year in office. Her basic operations are located at the top of Prospit's tallest building in center square. Fef's Office is a pleasant pink color with pink tinted glass for her large bubble like windows. Behind her main desk she has a fish tank filled with her favorite sea creature, cuddle fish! The room itself has a an ocean seashell theme with one T.V to to the left of the elevator door. Nothing can compare to her room she grew up in under the sea but did she run an entire city? I don't think so!

The opening of the elevator gets Feferi to lift up her head in curiosity. A tall posh troll strolls in with a clipboard and a pen behind her ear. Today her outfit choice is a silky jade button up top with a pencil skirt that just reaches past her knee's. To bring the outfit together she tied a red ribbon around her waist and wore one inch high black heels.

"Hey Kanaya! Have anything new for me today?"

Kanaya Maryam has been Feferi's loyal assistant for a few months now and is doing a hell of a job. Shes on top of all her tasks, Alerts Feferi immanently of any odd goings and her fashion sense is impeccable. With the flick of her fingers she swipes the pen from her ear and begins to jot down a few words.

"Nothing too important, jut a few more case files that need to be looked over. Police reports are beginning to flood in steadily again and our lord wishes to strengthen security in search of...well, that one distasteful fellow."

"Oh, does he mean Karkat?"

"Yes ma'am him. He's yet to be pinpointed and his majesty is getting testy."

"Ok! be sure to notify him that I will get to it immediately. Anything else?"

"Um yes, Have you been keeping up with your sleep?"

Brushing her hands over he eyes Feferi feels the bags that have formed under them.

"I...have been doing my best but paperwork has got me head deep in work and its taking me some time to swim back to the surface. Then I've also got meetings to attend or events to run. Its been a rough week none the less but its not a problem I can handle it just fine!"

Sighing Kanaya looks down at her clipboard and continues to write.

"Feferi I think its time to assign a new head police chief. You can't possibly believe you can run the city and take care of our law enforcement. Its too much work, even for someone who is as level headed as you ma'am."

Eyes narrowing Feferi looks down at her desk. A mix of papers sprawled out all over the place, some finished and others not even started. Its been stressful having nights filled with nothing but work and never ending migraines. She knows the responsibility of city security needs to be passed down to someone who really knows what their doing. The last police chiefs were slowly killed off by Karkat in an act of intimidation. Feferi has yet to assign a new leader since she has entered the office. Giving Karkat exactly what he wanted. He may think he has won but its come to the point where a new commanding officer needs to be assigned. Someone who's just, trustworthy, Loyal and most importantly...More capable.

"Kanaya, you're right. I think I need to make my decision soon. I can't do this alone anymore."

Smiling, Kanaya looks up from her board.

"I'm glad you've come to terms with how exhausting these police reports are to you. I understand your concerns for this up coming leader but it is entirely necessary to finally assign Prospit with a new police chief."

Straightening her posture Feferi begins to organize the loose papers into piles. Her current mood seems brighter and a spark of aspiration is in her eyes.

"Thank you Kanaya I know exactly how I'm going to get this hook to set! Now would you mind feeding my fish while I tidy up my desk?"

Walking around Fef's quarters Kanaya places her board down, picks up the fish food and sprinkles flakes into the tank.

"Oh Feferi."

Humming to herself she looks over smiling.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget that you need to attend the graduation of our new officers."

"I know! Its in a few days I'll be ready."

"Dear, its today"

Dropping her papers Feferi stops in amazement. Standing up quickly she dashes to the elevator hitting the button rapidly.

"Damn I totally forgot! Kanaya care for my office while I'm gone I'll only be a few hours or so!"

The door open and Feferi throws herself into the elevator smashing the "close door" button till the two doors creep shut.

Kanaya, shaking her head, continues feeding Feferi's cuddle fish.


End file.
